Semiconductor components may be used in applications such as voltage regulators. In a voltage regulator, two separate packaged field effect transistors are coupled together to form a switching network having a switching node that is typically coupled to an output terminal through an inductor. It is desirable for the switching network to have a small form factor for both portable and non-portable applications. The form factor may be decreased by decreasing the size of the field effect transistors and increasing the switching frequency of the switching network. This allows reducing the size of the passive components such as, for example, the inductor coupled to the output terminal. In addition to reducing the sizes of the passive components, it is desirable to reduce the sizes of the elements that contribute to the formation of interconnect parasitic passive elements such as resistances, inductances, and capacitances. Forming the switching network from discrete transistors increases the parasitic inductance distribution which increases the switching energy dissipation of the voltage regulator.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a semiconductor component and a method for manufacturing the semiconductor component that allows for a smaller form factor and a reduction in the parasitic elements. It would be of further advantage for the semiconductor component to be cost efficient to manufacture.